Movie Night
by bechloeftw
Summary: The Bellas have a "movie night" and decided that horror was the way to go with it. The ending wasn't what they expected. Barden Bellas bonding with Bechloe.


_Timmy's eyes shot wide open when he heard a low growl followed by a thud, the young boy sat up in place clenching on to his bed sheets. _

_There was the growl again. Thud. Thud._

_Curiously, he gets down from his bed snatching his beloved teddy before departing his room. He slowly makes his way down the hall to his parent's room. _

"_Mommy?... Daddy?", he cried out but to no avail. _

All eyes glued onto the screen as the seven year old shuffled towards the door. Beca wondered how or why she had agreed to this "movie night" with the Bellas, but here she was huddled up on a couch with her redhead girlfriend. Chloe snuggled into Beca eyes never leaving the screen, her arms tightened around the shorter woman's waist at every step the boy took.

"No, he's only seven!" Chloe cried, complete horror shown on her face. Beca only rolled her eyes at the cliché horror scene.

"Kid's, gonna die… it's so obvious," Beca deadpanned. Chloe only shook her head as the words escaped the brunette's mouth. Amy sat at the feet of the couple, throwing popcorn at the screen showing her disapproval.

"Stupid lil yank," she muttered, mouth stuffed with popcorn. She reached in the bowl for more and was met with hollowness. Amy frowned not wanting to get up; she scanned the room deciding whom she should order to get her more, her eyes ended their search on a sleeping figure beside her. Cynthia Rose, who claimed to have seen the movie before, had fallen asleep at some point during the film and abandoned her bowl of popcorn. Amy carefully reached over replacing Cynthia's with her empty one, after successfully exchanging the bowls she gave herself a little victory dance. "Ye more for me," she said to herself as she gave her attention back onto the screen.

At this point Timmy was only a few feet away from opening the door. To the left of Beca, Aubrey sat on a bean bag chair shaking her head at the scene before her. She wasn't into horror movies, not because she got scared or anything but the annoyance she felt from people's stupidity in the film. "That is so idiotic," she muttered as Timmy's hand grasped on the blood stained door knob.

"Who the hell opens that door after seeing blood all over it?" Aubrey complained as the little boy turned the knob pushing the door wide open. Chloe now had her face nuzzled into the crook of Beca's neck, only taking a peek at the screen from time to time, amused by her girlfriend's behavior Beca enveloped Chloe in a tight embrace as the redhead snuggled closer to her. She pressed her lips against Chloe's forehead smiling when she felt the older woman's soft lips kiss her neck. Feeling slightly better with Beca's arms around her Chloe gave her full attention to the movie again. She winced at hearing the floor creek as the boy stepped further into the room.

"I bet you twenty bucks the thing is going to come out of the closet and kill him," Beca said eyes following the trail of blood that leads to the closet. Amy scoffed, shaking her head as she turned back to look at Beca, "No, it's gonna come out the ceiling and grab'em." Beca met the blondes gaze, "You're on Aussie." Amy turned back to the screen, smiling to herself, "I'm gonna win shaw shank, just you wait."

Chloe frowned, "How can you two just bet on that poor little boy's death?"

Beca shrugged, "It's just a movie and I get money." She smirked; confident she was going to win.

Blood dripped from the ceiling and onto Timmy's pajamas, before anyone can comment the vehement, bloodthirsty beast snatched the boy by the head leaving only his teddy bear on the floor. Chloe, alongside three other Bellas, screamed to the top of their lungs as they watched the scene unfold before them. Blood splattered everywhere while limbs were ruthlessly tossed all around the room.

Beca gaped at what she had just seen, "What the fuck?" Not only did she lose the bet but she didn't expect any of that. "Okay, that shit was not cool."

Amy smiled in triumph as she turned her body to Beca. "Looks like you owe me twenty bucks, Yank."

The girls continued to watch the movie in the same manner and we're very much intrigued by what was happening, even Beca. Aubrey could have sworn she saw Lilly smiling at every murder scene but decided to not mind the quiet girl. Chloe was far from being okay she was shaking as she held onto Beca for dear life.

When the movie ended the Bellas didn't expect that ending at all. There were only three words going through all of their heads and that was 'what the fuck?'

Cynthia, who had woken up towards the end of the movie, reached over the coffee table for the other dvd case. "You guys ready for part two?"

"NO!"


End file.
